Ugokidashita Kage
Ugokidashita Kage (動き出した影) is the 13th episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on April 27, 2003. Synopsis Plot The episode starts with one of the ZET members, MU meeting with the organization's chairman and inserting a disk containing the data of outside Gear Fighters (who appear to be the main characters) and their respective Crush Gears. MU presents the first information on Mach Justice - assigned as Data No. 01 - to the chairman. Later, Natsumi and Makoto are talking to each other while on their way to the school. They hear a rumble which turns out to be Masaru being chased by a group of reporters. MU further explains on Mach Justice being an original Gear and has a left-unit IOD (which is currently possessed by Gears coming from ZET), as well as Masaru as its owner. Meanwhile, Masaru is interviewed by a television reporter near a junction until they are interrupted by Hidetoshi who appears at the opposite of a tall fence and is being propped by his sidekicks. Hidetoshi jumps down the fence until he meets Crush Pop, and the latter shakes hands with him so hard that Hidetoshi's body is elevated. MU then introduces Wingraptor (assigned as Data No. 02) and starts explaining on the Gear and its owner. The scene cuts to Kouda standing in front of an electronics store while watching a repeated footage of Masaru turning around, and Mr. Mahha is also seen watching it from behind. Soon a young boy trips himself and falls down along with a packaged red bean bun. Kouda instantly notices the bread as his when the young boy asks him about it. The information on Iron Wolf (assigned as Data No. 03) is then presented by MU, with the description of its properties and its owner. Masaru is still being followed by the television crew as he continues his way to school and the reporter keeps interviewing him. He notices Natsumi at the school gate before Hidetoshi suddenly appears next to him and tries to attract the crew's attention. As the school bell rings, both Masaru and Hidetoshi realize that they are late for class and they prevent Ms. Funaki from closing the gate. The scene then shows Ginjirou fixing a Crush Gear while watching the news about Yuu on television. Later at the Sanama building, Sanama is talking to Yuu who decides to leave the Sanama Laboratory for his journey overseas. Back at the ZET headquarters, MU presents the information on King Schwarz (assigned as Data No. 04) as well as its owner. After a scene of Sanama answering a phone call at the corridor, MU reveals the footage of TB during Gear Koshien to the ZET chairman. Seeing this, the chairman orders MU to call ZD to come to the room. At the same time the reporters are searching for Masaru and TB, whereas the two boys retreat to the school's rooftop where they have a conversation until the bell rings. It is evening at the ZET headquarters and ZD goes to the chairman's room for the discussion about his younger brother. The footages of TB and his Gear Fight with ZD in episode 4 are also shown to the latter. Meanwhile, Sanama is having a press conference at the airport regarding Yuu's journey, and he states to them that a television crew will make a coverage on Yuu's around the world quest. Despite the event, Sanama is still waiting for Yuu to arrive. At the same time, MU is having a briefing with the ZET members in a hall. The scene cuts to Sanama trying to talk to Yuu (who is travelling on a ship) through the phone, but Yuu is not interested and hangs up the call. While the ZET chairman views the footages of Mach Justice, Masaru is seen meeting Natsumi at the school's lobby and finds a fan letter in his shoe locker. Hidetoshi is jealous when seeing the letter and urges Masaru to give it to him, but Masaru refuses and starts to run away. The episode ends with Hidetoshi chasing Masaru in the school compound, with the former's sidekicks, TB and Natsumi gradually joining them. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes